Mahin
Mahin Baihuai is a native of the Earth Kingdom and is currently travelling with his Sifu, Toph Bei Fong. History Mahin was born into the lap of luxury in the Ansheng Province, a picturesque mountainous region north of Ba Sing Se. He was the apple of both his parents' eyes until his father discovered he was an earthbender. Refused the opportunity to learn how to use his gifts he grew up with barely any earthbending skills. It was his treatment by his father that caused his mother to leave and return to her home in the north-western Earth Kingdom, which has only made his father resent him even more. A dutiful son, he has always done whatever his father has requested of him, including the arrangement of his marriage. It wasn't until he learned that his intended, Toph Bei Fong, had refused her parents wishes that he realised such a thing was possible. He travelled for some time with his father in his attempts to capture the girl and force her to the union her parents had arranged for her. But Mahin's heart was never in the task, he accompanied his father not to force the girl to marry him, but to meet the young woman who has inspired him to grow a backbone...and possibly to learn earthbending from the world's greatest earthbender. This did not stop him from agreeing to be a part of his father's scheme to capture the girl during a festival on Ember Island. Inviting her to dance, something she was reluctant to do until encouraged by her companions, Katara and Suki, he successfully separated her from her friends allowing his father to administer a powerful sedative. Along with Jun, the infamous bounty hunter hired to track her down, he tended to her during her imprisonment on his father's boat while travelling back to Goaling for the wedding, and got to know her better. A bargain was made between the two. He would help her escape, both from her cage and their pending nuptials, in exchange for her teaching him the skills that had always been denied to him. He has been her student ever since, travelling with her to the South Pole to visit her friends, Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, and to put some distance between themselves and his father, who is now hunting them both. From there, the two travelled north, where he was reunited with his mother, Keshika, who was delighted to see him finally free of his father’s oppression. She joined them when they again headed south to Kyoshi Island for the wedding of Sokka and Suki, returning home when they continued on to the Fire Nation at the request of the Fire Lord who asked Toph if she would take on an addition student, Tai, who is currently residing in the Royal Palace… Appearance and Personality Mahin is an extremely exotic looking young man. His mother came from a province in the north-western Earth Kingdom and he has inherited her dark olive coloured complexion which only makes his jade green eyes appear more vibrant. His long, dark hair has a slight curl to it. He is also extremely pretty...often being mistaken for a beautiful young woman. This has become less of a problem as his earthbending training has improved his physique making him appear far more obviously masculine. However, this change is not without its own share of problems as the combination of his exotic good looks and toned body have brought him an almost overwhelming number of admirers. Mahin also possesses a rather unusual method of speech. He speaks in a rather formal, almost poetic manner, doesn’t use any form of colloquialisms or slang (and shows little understanding of the same), nor does he use any form of contraction. He speaks with a soft but very noticeable accent, attributable to his mother who provided most of his schooling. Though extremely well educated, with an almost encyclopaedic knowledge of the most bizarre variety of subjects, he is somewhat socially inept, as he has spent all his life, until very recently, on his family’s estate in Ansheng. Brought up as the proper son of a noble, his manners are impeccable, so he is unaccustomed on how to react in less affluent society. He has quite a shrewd mind, however, and is able to come up with complex plans when needed, such as the one he formulated to escape from his father. The part he played in Toph’s initial capture on Ember Island still weighs heavily on him, as does his unrequited feelings for his Sifu. Category:Original Characters Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Noblemen Category:Toph's Students